


Go Ahead and Hang Me

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: They’re meant to be doing D-ranks today—another round with Tora the demon cat, followed by yet another front lawn that needs weeding and some sort of shopping expedition—but Kakashi, two hours late this time, waits with them by the bridge. Sasuke stands beside Naruto, hands shoved deep into his pockets, but it’s like he’s not there. The moron is silent and pale and it’swrong.(sometimes, jealousy pushes you to new heights, but sometimes it's the fall you need to watch out for)





	Go Ahead and Hang Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's best if you read _[No Heroes, Villains, One to Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102769)_ first before attempting to tackle this one, because it's something of a direct sequel and there's implied themes and ideas that may not make sense if you're reading this on its own. Again, there's a lot of reading between the lines here and there's still that element of bullying and dehumanization, but this edges a lot more into the unhealthy relationship category, so. Please, _please_ heed the tags for this one and take care of yourself if this manages to trigger you in any way.
> 
> Special thanks to Matt Terry's _Sucker for You_ for inspiring me through the two hours it took to write this, at least four other songs and their assorted ideas for intruding in the past twenty-ish hours it took to decide on this one, the prompt 'for some reason, I'm attracted to you' for not really making an appearance but still playing a part in some way, and [clod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverConformEver) for giving me angst and inadvertently helping me with the final writing process. Reading about characters dying in various lives is a great way to get into the mood to kill other characters off, who knew?

* * *

 

Sakura disappears between one day and the next, so quietly that Sasuke wouldn’t have noticed if not for Naruto’s blatant concern. Kakashi, three hours late and unresponsive in the face of one less rabid snarl, only shrugs and says, “She’ll be around.”

_I don’t really care either way,_ Sasuke hears in his teacher’s nonchalance, and isn’t inclined to disagree. Without another of his annoying fangirls there, simpering with eyes that see nothing but whatever delusion they want to see, his katas are smoother and his breath’s more settled. Even his fight with Naruto takes less time when his actions are more fluid and his taunts hit home harder.

But then again, it might also be Naruto’s obvious inattention that draws it to a close so quickly.

It’s stupid, really. Naruto’s usually the one screaming in his face about _paying attention_ and _trying your best_ but here he is, throwing sloppy punches and doubling over from blows he’d normally dodge. If Sasuke was a moron, loud-mouthed and temper riding too close to the surface, he would’ve punched him square in the face and asked him where his heart was—but because he’s not and will never be, he only hits and hits and _hits_ until Kakashi steps in.

“That’s enough,” in a dead tone and Naruto’s staggering off before the first syllable’s even through.

Bruises upon bruises and cuts upon cuts, and still he moves. It’s like it’s through honey, molasses—Sasuke watches until Naruto’s gone and Kakashi goes too, after an entirely unsubtle glance, but he stays put and stares.

_This,_ a detached part of Sasuke’s mind thinks, _is a problem._

It’s sunset when he moves again, but that’s alright. Tomorrow will be a new day and if Sakura’s still gone…  
  


* * *

  
She’s still gone.

They’re meant to be doing D-ranks today—another round with Tora the demon cat, followed by yet another front lawn that needs weeding and some sort of shopping expedition—but Kakashi, two hours late this time, waits with them by the bridge. Sasuke stands beside Naruto, hands shoved deep into his pockets, but it’s like he’s not there. The moron is silent and pale and it’s _wrong_.

He didn’t even call him a bastard when Sasuke had kissed him, feather-soft and lightning-quick, and in any other circumstance it might make his heart warm. It hurts to be rejected—of _course_ it does, he’s not a masochist—but to be ignored like this? Because of a stupid pink-haired harpy?

“Hmm,” Kakashi hums, “I’ll ask her parents.”

And Naruto stands there like he hadn’t heard, stays silent and pale even when Kakashi ruffles his hair and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

“ _Moron,_ ” Sasuke hisses pointedly, but all Naruto does is glance briefly at him.

It’s a response, Sasuke will give him that, but it’s _not good enough_.

“Dead _last,_ ” Sasuke snarls next, hands twitching out of his pockets and halfway towards Naruto’s eyesore of a jumpsuit, and this time he glances up faster. “Stop sulking and _fight me_ —”

“But Sakura-chan,” Naruto begins, and—

“Who cares about her?” There’s fire in Naruto’s eyes, when his head snaps up and his lips begin pulling back, but Sasuke fists a hand in his jumpsuit and says, “She hits you for no reason, spits on your feelings like they’re _nothing_ and you _still_ call her Sakura-chan.”

_She’s not worth your time,_ Sasuke barely keeps back, feeling the words curl acidic and sharp over his tongue. Sakura has never been anything but a nuisance, a stubborn brick wall between himself and power, so for her to disappear? That’s _fine_ by him— _more_ than fine, even.

So why does Naruto tackle him to the ground and refuse to _get_ it?

“ _Don’t talk about her like that!_ ” There’s spittle in Sasuke’s face and the stench of ramen-tainted breath all around him but Naruto grabs his shirt, slams his head into the ground and roars, “You selfish bastard, Sakura-chan is _gone_ and you don’t even _care_?! She’s our _teammate_ ; you’re _meant_ to care!”

“And what if I don’t?” Sasuke asks, blood singing in his veins and fire rushing through his head.

“I’ll _make_ you, you goddamn asshole, _believe it!_ ” Naruto screams back.

It’s just them on the ground, near this bridge, Kakashi on a wild goose chase and Sakura gone, gone, _gone_. Sasuke curls his hands around Naruto’s fists, stares into his red-flecked eyes and whispers, “Then make me if you _can_ , dead last.”

And Naruto, the absolute idiot, falls right for it.  
  


* * *

_  
Nobody looks beyond the papers, the facts laid bare in black and white. Reduced to empty words and emptier figures, observations and statistics instead of a sentient organic being, Team Seven is nothing more than a curiosity at best and a nonentity at worst. With Sasuke this and Naruto that, there is no room for a girl with a forehead several sizes too large and laughably pink hair._

_No amount of studying and striving will ever change that, it seems._

(but where brains fail, brute force triumphs)

(because who cares about Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura when Sasuke is more than enough?)

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious from the fic and its prequel: _all_ relationships are unrequited (which is to say Sasuke likes Naruto, Naruto likes Sakura and Sakura likes Sasuke, because I'm evil that way).
> 
> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). I've got other writing stuff on there as well, if that piques your interest, but you're best checking out 'Go Ahead and Hang Me' or 'A World of One's Own' if you want this fic/series specifically.


End file.
